Home, sweet home
by Ainsel3
Summary: Percy was sure to have become mature, strong and courageous; and yet, in spite of himself, he couldn't help but wince when he made the mistake to enter Nico's house without the right preparation.
1. interior decoration

**This fiction was born essentially as a result of talks between me and a friend of mine about the Nico's questionable taste, soon become elaborate considerations about his hypothetical apartment like a "furnish the home of your barbie".**

**So it is clearly dedicated to her. I hope that you like it, because I made you wait a long time 'to read it XD**

**I entered the warning shonen-ai because there are allusions sentimental between Percy and Nico, but it isn't really nothing explicit. If the idea of transforming this one-shot in a future long, or at least in a collection, at the end the couple will take place certainly considering that I really love them together. I emphasize, however, Percy and Nico, in that order; frankly I find really crazy to imagine Nico as the seme.**

* * *

Despite 12 years of life spent in a relatively normal way - between fights and expulsions, of course, but still normal - Percy knew to be objective saying that everything he had witnessed in the last three years had been enough to make him a person of open-minded.

By now there was nothing that can surprise him; psychologically ready to accept without batting an eyelid to see his ice cream man turn into a Hydra, for example. Possibly happened to him to curse a bit towards the upper levels, readily challenged by a cheerful thunder which irritated him even more, but this was a negligible detail.

Percy was sure to have become mature, strong and courageous; and yet, in spite of himself, he couldn't help but wince when he made the mistake to enter Nico's house without the right preparation.

Actually Percy had already warned himself not to forget who was Nico's father when, going down from the underground and penetrating for those narrow streets of the Bronx, he had tried a motion of panic at the thought that a twelve year old lived alone in that place.

Percy had said softly to himself that, instead, they were thieves and murderers that were supposed to be defended by Nico; but he really realized how much this was true only after he has crossed the threshold of his apartment. Staring at the decor, unable to look away the stuffed Harpy that dominate in the hall, Percy didn't notice that Nico had just appeared with a sword in his hand.

He relaxed after discovering that the intruder was only Percy, but he found suspicious that the boy had presented so suddenly.

- What are you doing? - investigated.

- I ...

Normally Percy would immediately replied, thanking ironic Nico for his warm welcome, but in that moment he felt hypnotized by the glazed look of the Harpy.

- But is it true? - he asked softly.

Nico frowned; but when, following his gaze, comprehended what Percy was alluding immediately became more cheerful. He caught up with a few steps and put a hand on her head, caressing her with affection.

- Of course - he confirmed. - Beautiful, right? I have struggled a lot to get it. I had to find a dead harpy and I had to wait that between the dead's souls came a taxidermist. Can you believe it is a profession increasingly undervalued? I had to check the daily arrival of souls for months before find out one.

Nico was so clearly agog that Percy hadn't the courage to tell him that no, this thing was rather to the extreme limits of the horror. He also avoided to ask him when was his last brain scan, fearing that Hades was watching the scene from the subsoil and relatively certain that the god wouldn't have liked that his son was considered psychopathic.

Percy nodded forcibly, but his good intentions ended up at the moment when Nico invited him to sit in the living room. He followed him thinking with optimism that deep down Nico still remained a twelve year old boy, then let out a muffled scream at seeing a man inside the room.

Percy stared at him bewildered, observing his body arched as to make a bridge with his hands and his feet firmly planted on the ground, until realized with a shudder that he wasn't just a crazy naked man as a crazy naked _dead_ man.

- What the hell is it? - said in a choked voice, pointing the finger at. - It 'a... a ...

- No, it isn't a stuffed man - Nico clarified, while not showing so horrified by the idea. - It's a statue forged in iron, but I asked our cousin to give it the pink tint to have a touch of realism. Cute as a coffee table, you don't think?

Percy had to count to ten for not explain to him with too colourful adjectives what he thought of his table, as well as the chandelier in the shape of skull and the white sofa with disturbing blotches reddish, and when he realized that it wasn't enough yet counted up to fifty.

Meanwhile Nico watched him frowning, waiting impatiently for his reaction, and at the end Percy recalled all the diplomacy in his disposal to divert the issue.

- Who would be the cousin who built this ... table? - asked.

- Hephaestus, who else?

Percy guessed easily that Nico had left in his question an implied "_Are you stupid_?" but instead of getting angry for this he annoyed about the implications of that answer.

- The same Hephaestus that the people must pray and adjure to have an his weapon, because he doesn't work on commission but agrees only the requests that inspire him and that he considers worthy of his work? - said with a resentful tone.

Percy hadn't specified that he had attempted to ask at Hephaestus an weapon, getting only a categorical refusal, and he was grateful that Nico was too radically devoid of malice to figure it out alone.

He just nodded again.

- He agreed immediately to help me - he said. - Hephaestus also built my bed and the bathtub, you want to see them?

Before Percy could refuse Nico grabbed him by the hand and led him to follow him, with a childish attitude that Percy would find cute in another context - irritating but cute - but which now made hardest the shot of a bathtub-shaped coffin and a four-poster bed pitch black, with small bats that hovered over the pillow in a grotesque imitation of the games of a newborn.

- The bed is very soft, you want to try it?

- No damn it, I do not want to try a bed that looks like it came from the set of a movie about Dracula!

Percy regretted the words as soon as he finished pronounce them.

He feared that Nico would be offended, unsure whether to have more fear of his vengeful side - anxious to avoid the attack of a horde of hungry zombies - or of that defenceless, realistically certain that it would be horrible having to watch him as he bowed his head plagued like a beaten puppy.

However, contrary to his expectations, Nico replied quietly.

- Dracula sleeps in a coffin - reminded him, and Percy read it again in his tone a "_stupid_" left implicit.

This time Percy was prone to angry, regardless of the zombie danger or even that of Labrador's eyes, but before he could say anything Nico spoke again first. He had approached the bed and was playing with a bat, allowing him to nibble his finger.

- Howbeit Hephaestus was happy to help me because we are a bit of the same species - he clarified.

- What do you mean? - Percy asked, puzzled.

- Come on, you know - Nico muttered. - I am the son of the outcast for excellence and he is what his mother has thrown down from Olympus newborn because disgusted by his ugliness. To use an example quite easy for you, in a high school we would be the dudes who football players and cheerleader slamming against the lockers along the corridors.

Percy's first reaction was to warn Nico not to treat him like an idiot, informing him that he would understand very well the concept even without his example, the second - equally impulsive - to assure him firmly that he was really a great guy. A little _eccentric,_ perhaps, but still smart, and that if they had gone to school together no one could give him a boost without having then against all the water pipes ready to explode.

The third, which Percy chose to follow after realizing the potential embarrassing implication of the second, urged him to focus his attention on the figure of Hades; cited by Nico.

This led him to remember the reason why he had gone to visit him, and honestly Percy felt a certain interest to be able to ask Nico why he had quarrelled with his father to the point of leaving his home both to the Underworld that at the Field; renting alone an apartment in a rough neighbourhood of New York.

As if reading his mind, Nico darkened. He stopped playing with the bat and left the room with quick step.

- Hey, where you going?

Percy immediately followed him and grabbed him by the arm, taken aback by this sudden change of attitude. He glared at him resentfully.

- Considering that I have no hopes of throw you out by force, then I go out - he said stiffly. - This evening you will have to go away, I'll wait in the bar down the road.

- Sorry, when I came here from you I saw that there was a shooting and now agents are removing some corpses.

- Funny...

- Nico seriously, explain to me what's wrong?

After all Percy had already guessed the answer, even if he didn't like the ease with which Nico guess knew his thoughts, so he was not surprised when - translating with difficulty his mumbled - discovered that Nico was offended to realize that he, Percy, had gone there to Hade's command.

- I don't want to talk to him - he snapped.

- In fact you're not talking to him, you talking to me - Percy said with reasonable tone.

- But you're here because he sent you!

This Percy could not deny it, and with a minimum of diplomacy chose not to tell Nico that the Hade's words were roughly "you go to check that this brat isn't doing damage with mortals, I refuse to satisfy his tantrums and you seem to be the only _living_ human with whom my son like to talk".

- It's true, but I was really worried about you - Percy said at last, knowing that this wasn't a lie. - Believe me, do you think maybe that if it were only an order I obeyed so quickly? Come on, you know I _hate_ to obey orders.

For a moment Nico seemed really convinced by his words, and even though he tried to hide it sincerely touched, then his black eyes darkened.

- You were worried ... but for whom? - asked suspiciously. - For me or for those who would have had to do _with_ me?

Percy looked at him exasperated, finding very annoying as he had become insightful. Then he looked upon even more irritating Nico's victimhood, although he had to admit that being the son of the God of the dead should not be of great help for self-esteem and interpersonal relationships.

- Don't think you're a little paranoid? - replied, choosing a line of pure lie for the sake of peace. - Of course I was worried only for you.

Nico continued to be wary for a few seconds, studying intensely the Percy's face, then decided that he could give him the benefit of the doubt.

He sat on the couch expecting him to do the same, and Percy swallowed every natural repulsion to approach at those dried blood spots for not to spark further controversy.

- Well, you want to tell me why you ran away from home? - he asked, remaining rigidly on the edge.

Nico brought the knees to his chest and leaned over his forehead, letting the strands of uncombed hair went to cover his face. His attitude was so blatantly suffering that Percy began to worry, remembering that after all Hades was not famous for his fatherly qualities, so Nico's words caught him off guard.

- I have... insulted Demeter and my father scolded me - he muttered.

- You did _what_?

- It's her fault! - Nico exclaimed, raising jerked his head to look at Percy in the face. - That ... yes, that woman has dared to insult my mother. Demeter said she was a easy person because she had become pregnant by a married man, but my mother didn't even know that Hades had a subspecies of the half bride only for six months a year!

Percy nodded gravely, feeling to share perfectly any kind of anger and violent reaction when it came to defending his mother. He even became a little sad to thinking that Nico was exposing himself so much for a person who is already dead, but before he could say something nice Nico began to speak in a sullen tone.

- My father would have had to agree with _me_, not with Demeter.

- Yes ... - Percy said cautiously. - But if you tried to understand his point of view, you'd realize that this woman is still his wife's mother and...

- I don't care!

Percy didn't insist, realizing immediately that if he continued to lead the discussion on that line he would not have done nothing but slam against the Nico's pathological stubbornness. Percy had never tried to make him change his mind when he was really balked on a position, even with the horror of seeing the Hade's house to the Campo completely painted in black, and certainly not harboured no desire to start now.

So Percy tried to change at least a little the focus of conversation, in the hope that Nico, talking, could soften himself alone.

- What did you say to Demeter to make her angry? - he asked, among other things quite intrigued.

Nico imperceptibly hesitated before answering, then his voice dropped to a mumble unclear when he decided to open his mouth, forcing Percy to lean toward him to hear his words.

- ... I told her that she was an idiot, and I suggested an alternative place where she would have to put her cereal.

Nico had bitterly believed that Percy would be angry as well as his father had done, and was surprised when his confession was followed by silence. No scolding, no warnings.

He looked at him again, now hoping that Percy could support his grudge against Demeter, and blushed with anger when he realized that the boy was shaken by a tremor as if he was trying desperately not to laugh.

- There's nothing funny, it's serious! - Nico protested indignantly.

Percy had tried in every way to maintain a certain dignity, but despite his best efforts at the end he definitively lost control. He laughed, unable to restrain himself, not thinking that such a thing probably would cost him the Nico's resentment for the next twenty years.

Just imagining the expression that Demeter must have had to feel this insult Percy almost choked on his own laughter, holding his stomach that was beginning to be gripped by painful cramps.

Percy didn't understand how long it went on that way, but when he finally regained a minimum of self-control he took a few minutes to catch his breath; carefully avoiding any thought towards the cereals to avoid the risk that the hilarity crisis resumption. After, he focused again his attention on Nico.

After realizing that he would not have achieved anything shouting his indignation Nico had turned his back, clearly offended to death, and now he was staring at the wall with obstinacy.

Percy sighed, repenting too late to have said to him that was always good keep a childish side, then put an hand on his head. Percy had always liked his hair, so soft and so blacks, and now he was amused to mess up their.

- Percy, seriously you're instigating me to attack you with a bunch of undead? - Nico grumbled.

- No, I was going to invite you to dinner.

- _Excuse me_?

- You've just moved, and I'm willing to bet that your fridge is empty considering that you were definitely more committed to hanging cobwebs in the corners rather than going to the grocery store.

- I don't have hung them, I just forgot to clean up!

- Well, it's reassuring to know this.

Nico glared at him, still resented for the way in which Percy had reacted to his very serious story, but intimately he had to admit that the prospect of a real dinner was attractive.

- ... I wanted to buy some sandwiches in the bar below - said without much conviction.

- But I've already said to you that there was a shooting. It's disrespectful eat a sandwich near the bodies.

While considering the Percy's attitudes absolutely maddening, Nico smiled. Yet he was still determined not to give in so easily, not entirely convinced that he was there for his own will and not for the Hade's persuasiveness, but before he could say anything his stomach answered on their own.

He looked away, embarrassed, fully aware that Percy was laughing.

Not openly - and Nico was grateful, aware that it would have ended badly if the boy had another attack of laughter - but he had immediately noticed that Percy was able to laugh just with his eyes. They seemed to become a little greener than usual when something amused him, particularly bright.

Nico had always been fascinated by this, but now he annoyed.

- I want a cake - he said stiffly.

- Please? - Percy suggested to him.

He hadn't expected any reaction, so gave up immediately to insist when Nico dismissed his observation with a shrug. Normally Percy would have dropped the subject, admitting that it has been wrong on his part to laugh at that indelicate manner, however, be forced to look at the house's decor prevented him from doing so.

- Since you will dine at my house, I feel free to say what I think. Your apartment is terrific - he said bluntly.

- What's wrong with it? - Nico protested.

- The list would be too long, trust me. It's enough that you have a stuffed Harpy in the living room and a ... wait, what the hell is the stuff above the television?

- My crossbow made with human bones?

- Your ...

Percy covered his eyes with one hand, trying to hold back the urge to take all that stuff - Dracula's bed included - and throw it off the balcony. Instead grabbed Nico's shoulders and looked at him steadily in the eye.

- Tomorrow I'll drive you to buy something - he said. - You need to redo the decor. From the beginning.

- I don't want, I like my things - he replied dryly.

- Nico, your house looks like a horror castle!

- I don't accept criticism from someone who lives in the Water Park of the poor!

- What did you say...?

- Did you hear very well, in your home lacks only a carnivores dolphin in the bed.

- Dolphins aren't carnivores! - Percy said, too shocked to be angry.

- Well, yes, but you never know. Not today, but maybe tomorrow we will have a dolphin that slaughters a shark.

- ... You're not well, but for real.

- Isn't credible coming from _you_, you do damage wherever you go.

They looked with a grim expression, both irritated, until Percy remembered to be the most adult of the two who was obliged to maintain a semblance of maturity. He exhaled deeply and decided to postpone the problem, yet always remaining anchored to the decision that he would have forced Nico to live in a normal house, willy-nilly.

Initially Percy didn't understand if he guessed this purpose, and so if his proposal was a deliberate retaliation, but couldn't find random the timing with which Nico returned in good spirits and began to list what he would like to eat for dinner.

- I would like some stuffed shrimp - he said, taking a jacket too large abandoned on a chair and wearing it cheerfully. - Then pasta with seafood, a trout and a salmon. For dessert, how you do you think of an ice cream in a dolphin shape?

Percy was tempted to destroy his illusions and inform him that he had no moral problem with eating something that came from the sea, but in the end he chose to let him play with his little revenge; thinking that, instead, the next day Nico would be very angry for the mysterious disappearance of his stuffed Harpy.

5


	2. new passions

**Although my good intentions were to write a simple oneshot was predictable that I would end up,instead, to write a long fiction. Then I wrote this chapter of jet in a morning, I wonder if it is normal wake up with a clear idea in mind for a fiction Percy-Nico and then complete it in a matter of a few hours.**

**I've pretty much already written chapter 4. When I get passionate about something I become very productive, and I really love the Percy/Nico. They are so cute together.**

* * *

In total honesty, Percy would have to admit to himself that among the bad ideas of his lifetime - and the list was long, even though he was reluctant to say it - the current one had just entered officially in the running for the top spot. Even more honestly he should have recognized that if he had ignored Nico's protests and had dragged him almost bodily in that mall was just to follow the impulse of a moment, without really thinking.

But all his bad ideas were born from a pulse - unpredictability marine, as his father would say with pride, recklessness idiot, as dryly Annabeth would have replied - so now Percy was adamant to prove himself that, at least for that time, he wasn't wrong to trust his instincts.

- Come on, let's go - he said firmly.

Much of his renewed resolve, however, evaporated when his exclamation obtained for answer an indefinite but hostile grumbling by Nico. He had stubbornly maintained a certain distance from Percy since he had been dragged to that place, hands inside in the pockets of his sweatshirt too big and a look of death for anyone who dared to approach him within a radius of five meters.

Initially Percy became discouraged, believing that it was impossible to convince a twelve year old in full phase "I hate the whole world" to spend the morning at a mall teeming with people; but after Nico had scared a blonde child with a menacing glare, to encourage himself Percy thought that, at least, if he was a snarling little beast with all, with him was a snarling little, _domesticated_ beast.

- I managed to get quite a lot of money - the boy said, deciding to play everything and for everything. - Let's finish what we have to do and then we can do what we want.

For a moment Nico abandoned his menacing pose to look at him as if he doubted seriously of his mental faculties.

- What we want? - he repeated, astonished. - You really think that there is something about this place that I might want?

- Are you a demigod, not an alien - Percy said quietly. - You eat the same foods than anyone else and, more or less, your interests are those of any boy your age. So yes, I'm sure that in a place filled with shops you will find something you like.

- ... There is a taxidermist?

More than the question Percy find maddening the hopeful tone in which this had been pronounced. He mentally berated himself for having given him too wide a margin of response, despite the reason why they were there was that Nico's freedom had to be limited; at least in terms of taste.

- _No_ - replied stiffly.

- You told me to look for something that interests me - Nico protested.

- Something not linked to death, at least once in a while!

Percy chided himself for that impatient reaction, perfectly safe to be right but also aware that this wasn't the right attitude to be adopted. Instead he forced himself to take a deep breath, remembering that in his own way Nico was totally in good faith.

- It isn't yet time to address this issue - Percy said, though in a tone closer to the supplication. - Tomorrow we will go to see for your furniture and we can argue what you want, but today we are here for another reason.

- I appreciate your confidence in the fact that today instead will be a peaceful day.

In spite of himself Percy was silenced by Nico's caustic joke, but even if he knew it was a dangerous feeling - like gasoline on the fire, considering kid's current black mood - this inevitably teased his impatience. More irritated than he would ever admit, Percy pointed firmly a great bakery not far from where they stood.

- After purchasing what my mother told us, we will be free to wander in search of something normal that can awaken your noble interest.

- Are you kidding me?

- No Nico, I would never do.

He still looked at him suspiciously, but refrained from arguing when Percy moved toward the sweet shop; now resigned to follow him.

Nico continued to tremble with indignation for the idea that he was going to buy some idiot sweets to give to Demeter a sign of peace, especially for the important detail that he had _no_ intention of apologizing, but Percy's mother had been able to be annoyingly persuasive that morning , deaf to the feeble attempts of her son to tell her that the night before he was only joking proposing that method, and when his father had consented to give him some money - without investigating the reason - Nico had permanently lost the freedom to object.

_But_, he stubbornly repeat this, not be able to rebel is not meant not being able to complain about everything.

He studied the shelves overflowing sweets that he had around him, then followed in silence Percy when the boy approached the counter.

- Demeter prefers a sweet particular? - he asked, turning to face him. - Let's take it to the chocolate?

- A cake cyanide - Nico replied tersely. - Also even one with arsenic and a hint of stramonium.

In front of Percy's startled expression he theatrically raised his eyes to heaven.

- Never heard of talk about sense of humour? - he muttered.

- Your sense of humor is _macabre_ - Percy replied without hesitation.

Rationally he knew it was incredibly stupid to discuss such a thing, but Nico has always had the gift to goad his nerves more than anyone else. For better or for worse Percy had never been able to look away from him when they were in the same place, in a way that he often had also recognized as apprehensive, and that this instinctive interest clashed badly with the Nico's occasional surly attitude.

- It isn't true! - he protested in a predictable manner, clearly offended.

- Trust me, it is. For once in your life try to listen to others.

- _Me_? _You_'re the one who always acts on his own!

Percy started to reply, already exasperated by the turn that the conversation was taking, but a jovial laugh behind them stopped him. They both turned, realizing only then that the shop owner was following with interest their discussion.

- I know that no one should interfere between two brothers - he said. - But unfortunately the row behind you is lengthening.

Percy ascertained at a glance that was true, and even if he didn't feel particularly guilty he agreed to go out of there to avoid discussing with someone; not at all confident of his self-control at that time.

- I will take five chocolate éclairs and a cream pie - he said dryly.

The shopkeeper nodded, handing him less than a minute later a small tray that the boy grabbed with a nod.

- I've added a pastry as a gift because your little brother is so cute - the man said cheerfully. - You shouldn't be too sullen - he added, speaking directly to Nico and giving him a pat on the head. - What is it, the cat got your tongue?

Even without looking at him Percy was certain that Nico had just pierced the man with the murderous look more convincing in his repertoire, at the time particularly touchy about being treated like a kid due to Demeter that never failed to point out to him that if he was so low meant that he didn't eat enough cereals; whereby Percy hastened to pay and drag him out of there before Nico could have time to slide innocent blood.

Once outside the store as following a tacit agreement they moved simultaneously towards the first free bench that they found; then they sat down with a sigh withheld.

After a brief hesitation Percy avoided to remind at Nico that he couldn't be so hostile with anyone who irritated him, feeling hypocritical to make this recommendation considering that he himself wouldn't react well if a stranger had talked to him like a retarded child. It was also true that he at Nico's age was much higher and therefore less childish, but for the sake of peace strictly kept this thought secret.

They spent a few minutes sitting in silence: Percy without thinking about anything in particular and Nico to notice with a certain distrust mixed with curiosity that almost all the girls on that floor were looking at them with growing insistence. He was realist enough to understand that they were interested in Percy, who just as clearly hadn't noticed their attentions, and he began to study him in turn.

Nico had nothing to say about his face, not admitting that he had always found beautiful his eyes, but if he already had begun to frown in the note that Percy had become more muscular, the following particular pushed Nico to get testily with him.

- You have become highest ... - muttered.

Percy was taken aback by his sudden comment, especially since this had been exposed in a accusation tone, but even if he wanted to respond - and at the moment didn't have good ideas about it - he was unable to do so by the appearance equally unexpected of an woman at his side.

She had appeared behind him with a jump agile, so suddenly that he flinched.

- Sorry, I don't mean to scare you! - she said, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

- No... it doesn't matter - Percy replied, unable not to stare with dismay her multicoloured striped jacket.

- You have come to do some shopping? - the woman asked, performing in a bright smile that earned an annoyed look from Nico.

- But that brilliant deduction - he muttered, sounding moderate enough that only Percy heard him.

The boy tried to ignore him, then cleared his voice to hide a laugh when in spite of himself heard Nico's next observation about as, fortunately, the hopping zebras were a breed in danger of extinction.

Unaware of all, the woman took to wave something like a bundle of coloured tickets.

- Listen to me! Only for...

- _Excuse me_ - Nico interrupted her. - You must know that if your next sentence will start with the words "cute child" I might get nervous.

The woman stared at him in amazement and, judging by her involuntary expression, she had wanted to begin just that way. However she wasn't discouraged, but merely cleared her throat and then smiled even more sparkling than ever before.

Even Percy began to feel a little annoyed by all that enthusiasm unmotivated, however, he remained the same to listen quietly.

- I work in a candy company that owns many stand in the new amusement park just opened here in town - she explained in a chirpy voce. - And only for today we distribute free tickets to all the children who come to go shopping in this mall!

Nico's first thought was that he had never been to an amusement park, and the awareness that he would never have had the chance to do - at least not with his family - pushed him from to reassert his position; driving out the bitterness with the irritation.

- I had just told you not to ...

- Oh no, darling - she contradicted him immediately, with the air of one who was expecting that reply. - You had asked not to use the words "adorable child", but did not you say anything about the second devoid of adjectives. And then _you are_ a child.

When she ruffled his hair vigorously Nico had the air of someone eager to call a horde of zombies that would eat her alive, in the most slow and painful way possible, and Percy intervened to prudence.

- Excuse me, but we are very late - he said firmly. - Now we should go.

- Sure, sure - she nodded. - I hope to see you soon! You can find me on the stand of cotton candy!

Without leaving at Percy the time to say anything the woman handed him two tickets, then hopped away as she had arrived. When he was sure to see her disappear into the crowd Nico let out a deep sigh, apparently exhausted.

- Can we go? - Begged him. - Please, let's go home before it jumps out of a pink rabbit or other evil creatures.

- The only evil things are the objects that are waiting for you at home - Percy said before he could stop.

Then he swore against his pathological inability to think before to speak, knowing that even though they had deeply discussed the topic "furniture that should have been changed by hook or by crook" doesn't meant that Nico wasn't always ready to discuss when the subject was mentioned.

Percy was already feeling tired for what he would have been forced to do in the days following - in theory not necessary if the sweet's strategy had gone well and Nico had come back in his father's house, but Percy didn't consider this surreal possibility that he had agreed to groped only for love of his mother - and, at least for the moment, he wanted to avoid controversy.

- Now get up, let's go there - he said firmly, indicating the first shop near their only to prevent Nico's replication.

Without waiting for an answer Percy yet grabbed him by the arm and pushed him to move, relaxing once he had ascertained to have randomly chosen an electronics store. Damn expensive, sure, but Percy thought that though Nico had decided to buy a stereo system of the latest generation would have been his father to pay.

- Percy ...

- Yes, Nico? - he asked, pretending not to notice his tone.

- ... This is a electronic games' store?

- Yes, too, why? - the boy inquired, now sincerely puzzled by the apparent Nico's abashment.

He looked as if he was waiting to hear him laugh and admit that he was only joking, then when Nico realized that Percy was absolutely serious, and now confused, he took a few seconds to find a polite way - or at least not too brutal - for explain the problem.

- I don't know if you remember, but I was locked in the Lotus Casino for about seventy years - he finally said through clenched teeth. - If you allow, I've had enough of electronic games.

Percy paled, having to admit that for once Nico was completely right. Obviously he must have been aware of this, and the boy was grateful when he ignored that coarse mistake, dismissing the question with a shrug. Nico didn't pretend to be amused or interested, but said in a low voice that wouldn't have been so bad to look around.

Nico didn't look him in utter those words because he knew that Percy was certainly smiling, and his smile had the annoying tendency to make him feel a bit less busy with his personal grudges. Nico had, in fact, even the impression that this could push him to a peace agreement with Demeter; an eventuality that had to be avoided at all costs.

So he ventured through the shelves alone and, after a brief uncertainty, Percy decided to let him do; confident that, even if he wanted to, he couldn't have done damage in a similar store.

Quieter the boy began to look around in turn, immediately attracted by video games' angle.

More than a real passion now Percy felt a sort of nostalgia for the times when the fighting, instead of living them, drove them only through a screen, and without realizing it he ended up losing track of time remembering all the games that he had completed in the past years at a friends house.

Honestly Percy had to admit that he had completely forgotten Nico. He had remembered him only after observing yet another cover and, for no particular reason, he had looked around. Lay his eyes on a group of kids who were chatting loudly pushed him to remember that he wasn't entered alone in the store; and then, with an immediate sense of guilt, he hastened to look for him.

After a few laps to empty Percy began to suspect that Nico shamelessly had returned home alone, but he didn't have time to get angry to the idea that fleetingly spotted him in the movies' area.

Percy hastened towards him, noting with surprise that he was looking at something with an rapt and genuinely happy expression . The last time the boy had seen a look like that on Nico's face was when Hades had done an half compliment to him, so Percy felt immediately intrigued.

- What did you find? - he asked, placing a hand on his shoulder and looking at the article that Nico held in his hands.

Catching him really by surprise Nico immediately looked up at him, not trying to simulate his enthusiasm but rather anxious to share it.

- Look! - he exclaimed. - It's strong, you don't think?

Now, more than the kid ready to rejoice for a simple nod of his father Percy had the impression of being in front of the child of their first meeting, what boisterous and lively that claimed to explain to everyone how fantastic was his card game.

Rather fascinated by what had been able to trigger that reaction Percy took the DVD from his hands, studying it carefully. He ascertained immediately that this wasn't a movie but a television series, not particularly long judging from the pack, and he smiled at the thought that, after all, Nico was really a normal twelve year old who had typical interests of his age.

So Percy considered superfluous to find out what program it was, also because he personally didn't have a great culture about the TV series, and he regretted almost immediately of his mild curiosity that prompted him to turn the box and read the plot . He already didn't like the title, "_The Walking Death_", but at that point he couldn't not go on.

Nico apparently didn't notice Percy's smile become more and more rigid as the boy continued with the reading, and neither heard his inaudible groan when he came to the last word. Rather Nico recovered his DVD and hugged him as in the past he had jealously guarded his cards, while continuing to stare Percy.

- It's strong, right? - he insisted. - It's already available the third season!

- ... Wonderful.

Percy was absolutely certain that Nico should never have become enthusiastic about an apocalyptic story where the world is dominated by the living dead, but he decided that for the moment he could put a good face on a bad game if this would mean leaving Nico in a good mood; so maybe he would have agreed to change his decor without drama.

His priority at the moment was to get rid of stuffed harpies and stained sofas with blood; Percy would judge later an damaging dvd, considering that would have been much easier to get rid of this at the appropriate time.


End file.
